


Fire in the water

by Nightworldlove



Series: Janaya week 2020 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath, Day 7; Bath, Explicit Consent, F/F, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, NSFW, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Janaya week 2020 - Day 7; BathAmaya and Janai take a relaxing bath together.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605796
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bath





	Fire in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Janaya week is ... over... Damn, what a week! I am immensely proud that I managed to write something for every single prompt! And on time, too! 
> 
> For this one I did quite some research, to make sure I got it right. I am pleased with the end-result, despite still being anxious to post it. 
> 
> There's smut, but there's a horizontal line before and after that, so you can skip it if you want to. 
> 
> Hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals like it! Please let me know what you think? (Sorry, I'm just so anxious right now rjgnengre) I'll shut up now and not keep you from reading any longer.
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**Fire in the water**

_25.01.2020_

* * *

Her muscles ached and her head felt heavy from exhaustion, Janai let out a deep sigh as she laid her arms on the desk, then rested her cheek on top of them. At least she could call it a day and try to relax, her body screamed for her to take a break. 

As she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, the Queen smiled. There was only _one_ person who dared to touch her like that and was allowed to. Janai sat up with a smile and turned to face Amaya, nodding as the brunette asked her if she was done for today.

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “I am ready to spend the rest of the early evening and night with you, my Sun.”

Amaya grinned, her cheeks flushed; it still made her heart race whenever Janai called her that. She stepped closer, now standing next to the chair Janai was sitting on, she leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of Janai’s head, between the horns. Their fingers found each other and intertwined, holding each other lovingly. 

_‘After we eat, I’m going to make sure you can relax.’_ As Janai was about to interrupt, Amaya shook her head as she held up her hands. _‘No point in arguing. I already informed the staff that we’re not to be disturbed until the sun has completely risen again.’_

The Queen let out a soft sigh, but smiled widely. “ _You are pretty amazing, you know that?_ ” 

_‘Yeah, I do. But I don’t mind being reminded every now and then, especially when it comes from you, My Radiance.’_ Amaya beamed and pressed one kiss after another on Janai’s lips. _‘Come on, let’s get some food in you.’_ Amaya lifted Janai out of the chair and twirled her around cheerfully, looking forward to an entire evening and night alone with her wife-to-be. 

Amaya never took very long to eat, but she had eaten faster than ever since she settled in with the Queen of Lux Aurea. Luckily she hadn’t been the only one, Janai was apparently just as antsy to finally spend time alone with Amaya. 

Giggles echoed in the corridors as the couple made their way to their bedchambers, a few of the guards unable to suppress a smile as the couple walked by with their fingers laced and their lips curled into the happiest smiles. As they got close to their bedchambers, Amaya scooped Janai up into her arms, causing the Sunfire elf to shriek, then laugh like a child would; carefree and cheerful. The kind that is contagious and makes it impossible to not laugh along. 

As they got close to the doors to their bedchambers Amaya gave the guards beside the doors a nod. The guards opened the doors for them and bowed, about to close the doors again after Amaya and Janai had walked into their bedchambers. Janai tapped Amaya’s shoulder, wordlessly telling her to halt for a moment. 

“You can leave your post, guards.”

“But Your Radiance, what abou--” 

“Just stand … further down the corridor,” Janai explained and didn’t miss the way the guards looked at each other, both wearing a flustered expression

“As you wish, Your Radiance.” Janai turned her head back around and squeezed Amaya’s shoulder gently. Amaya walked further into the room and gently placed Janai on the lounge sofa. 

A kiss was pressed onto Janai’s head, then Amaya pressed her lips onto the Queen’s forehead, trailing down the nose bridge and finally landing on Janai’s soft broad lips, both humming contently. 

_‘Would you like to take a bath with me?’_ Amaya asked, holding Janai’s gaze. Janai thought for a few moments before she finally nodded.

“ _That actually sounds really nice…_ ” she whispered while signing simultaneously. By now her sign language skills were close to fluent, which meant Amaya didn’t have to read her lips the whole time; which Janai knew took a lot of energy for the brunette. “ _Maybe you can help me wash my hair?_ ” Janai asked, causing Amaya to freeze in her movements.

_‘Are you... Are you sure?’_ Amaya asked, swallowing somewhat nervously. She had been present countless of times when Janai’s hair was being washed, Tavi had shown and explained her many times how they did it. In the very beginning, Kazi had been there to interpret, but there wasn’t much to be interpreted. Amaya just watched Tavi’s hands closely as they washed Janai’s hair. Amaya had noticed how careful and gentle they always were and that Janai had even fallen asleep a few times. Amaya knew by now how to wash Janai’s dreadlocks, but to actually _do it_ was something else. 

“ _Hey,_ ” Janai gently put her hand on Amaya’s arm, pulling Amaya from her thoughts. “ _I know you can do it, otherwise I would not suggest it._ ” This was true of course, and Amaya knew it, but the nerves didn’t go away entirely regardless. 

_‘You’re right. And I would love to.’_ Amaya smiled as she kissed her Sunfire elf repeatedly before pulling Janai up from the sofa and led her to their private bathroom. 

More and more of Janai’s skin was revealed as Amaya took off Janai’s clothes, slow and tenderly. She kissed the elf’s bare shoulders and neck as her body pressed against the back of Janai’s. They had all evening and Amaya was going to make sure to savor every single minute of it, taking in all of her future wife’s beauty. 

Her breath hitched as Janai felt Amaya’s lips just below her ear, at the hollow behind her jaw; it sent shivers down her spine and her eyes closed at the sensation. Her hands reached backward and rested onto Amaya’s upper legs, tracing the muscles as the brunette clearly flexed. The Queen chuckled silently and enjoyed the soft kisses Amaya trailed over her shoulders. 

Eventually the brunette wrapped her arms around Janai’s waist while resting her chin onto the Sunfire elf’s shoulder, bodies completely pressed together. They stood like that for a few minutes, then Amaya gently took Janai’s dreadlocks and the large band dangling on her arm, wrapping it around the dreadlocks until it sat on top of Janai’s head and in between the Queen’s horns.

Janai turned around and pressed a soft kiss onto Amaya’s lips, her hands cupping the brunette’s cheeks. “ _Let us have that bath you promised._ ” 

Amaya nodded and led both of them to the bath, although it was large enough to be considered a small pool. They walked down the small steps and sat down, facing each other. 

The only source of light in the room were the large candles around the pool-like bath, their flames dancing gently. Amaya looked at Janai lovingly, in awe with the way the golden markings on the Queen seemed to shimmer even brighter in the candlelight. She reached out, but hesitated for a moment as she asked for permission. Janai nodded and leaned in, pressing her cheek against the palm of Amaya’s hand. Amaya caressed the skin of Janai’s cheek tenderly, followed by the corner of the Queen’s lips. Those lips that Amaya would never get tired of kissing, those lips that could make her shiver and tremble, and would bring her to absolute ecstasy. 

“ _You can kiss me, if you want to,_ ” Janai breathed, her eyes meeting Amaya’s. She felt her heart flutter when the brunette blushed and slowly moved closer until their lips were almost touching. There was a tension in the air, their breaths intermingling between them, until Janai closed the distance by pressing her lips against Amaya’s gently. Their tongues found each other with ease, dancing around each other lazily. It was moments like these that both of them held dear to their hearts, nothing but the two of them in their little bubble. 

_‘What are you thinking about?’_ Amaya asked as she studied Janai’s amber eyes. Her fingers returned to the Sunfire elf’s face, her thumb smoothing Janai’s eyebrows and eventually settling on the elf’s cheek and jaw again. 

“ _You,_ ” Janai confessed, closing her eyes for a moment to savor Amaya’s gentle touch. “ _Us_.” They both smiled widely at that, at the two of them. 

As Janai’s nails gently scratched the brunette’s scalp, she heard Amaya hum softly; expressing how much the woman was enjoying it. The Sunfire elf smiled as she continued to massage the shampoo into Amaya’s roots, simultaneously massaging the scalp. She tapped Amaya on the shoulder twice, to let her fiancée know that she was going to rinse out the shampoo. Amaya nodded and made sure to stay perfectly still, Janai was gentle as always and raked her fingers through the short dark hair until there was no more residue left in it. Janai scooped some of the conditioning cream out of its tub and started to apply it onto Amaya’s hair, her fingers rubbing the creamy substance into the roots as well as the ends. 

A content sigh left her lips as she felt Janai’s fingers work through her hair, over and over again. She loved it when the elf washed her hair and had noticed she would actually feel very relaxed afterwards. When she felt the double tap on her shoulder again, she nodded and felt how Janai rinsed her hair with cool water. 

_‘Guess it’s my turn to wash your hair, My Radiance,’_ Amaya signed as she got up and held out a hand to Janai. The Sunfire elf nodded and took Amaya’s hand, getting to her feet and following Amaya out of the water. She gratefully took the towel that Amaya handed her and started to dry herself off, allowing the brunette to dry her back before she dried off Amaya’s. 

Janai sat down and leaned back, placing the back of her neck in the neckrest and winked at Amaya who had sighed somewhat nervously. “ _You will do great, love._ ” 

Amaya took a deep breath and gave herself a mental pep-talk. She _knew_ how to do it, she had been shown countless times, Tavi had explained her exactly what to do and how in which specific order. Janai trusted her and she knew the Queen well enough to know she didn’t trust just anyone with her dreadlocks. She took the large band off of Janai’s red dreadlocks and put it aside, then leaned down to kiss Janai on the lips. 

_‘Ready?’_ Amaya asked and Janai nodded with a smile.

“ _For you, my Sun,_ always.” Amaya grinned smugly, but didn’t say anything in response. Janai sat up and wildly shook her head, making the dreadlocks swirl around her, both of them chuckling when Janai stopped and the dreadlocks were covering her face.

Amaya grabbed the dreadlocks as Janai went to lay back down again and let them fall from her hands when the Queen’s neck rested against the neckrest again. Amaya grabbed the round brush and started to gently rotate it once the stiff bristles were on Janai’s scalp. She did her best to be thorough but gentle, moving some dreadlocks aside sometimes to have better reach to some parts of Janai’s head. 

Once she finished, she put the brush aside and took the bottle that was on the far end of the shelf next to them. Amaya applied it onto Janai’s scalp in between the dreadlock’s roots and massaged it in little by little, making sure to use her nails. When she finished, she leaned down to rinse her hands and dried them onto the towel that lay beside Janai. 

As she felt the weight of Amaya onto her lap, Janai opened her eyes and smiled brightly at the brunette. “ _That felt really nice._ ” Janai placed her hands onto Amaya’s neck and pulled the General closer, kissing her deeply. 

_‘That felt really nice too...’_ Amaya replied with a grin. Her hands trailed down from Janai’s cheeks to her collarbones, causing the dark skin to form goosebumps. _‘Does_ this _feel nice?’_ She only used one hand to sign, the other still drawing circular patterns on Janai’s skin. 

Janai let out a shaky breath and nodded, a blush coloring her cheeks a reddish hue. Her lips curled down into a pout when Amaya stopped and got off of her.

_‘Sorry babe, time to rinse it out.’_ Janai huffed and put her head back down. As she felt the warm water on her head, Janai hummed appreciatively, it felt nice and Amaya was using just the right amount of pressure. The tension that was left in her body slowly started to evaporate as Amaya washed her dreadlocks with love and care.

Amaya leaned closer to Janai after she finished rinsing out all of the shampoo, noticing how the elf’s chest rose and fell slowly; Janai had fallen asleep. It had happened before, but it was so endearing that the Queen had fallen asleep while Amaya had been washing her hair. She gathered all the dreadlocks into both her hands and squeezed out as much water as she could, repeating it again just to make sure. As she didn’t want to wake her fiancée, Amaya started to apply the conditioning liquid onto Janai’s hair instead of sitting on Janai’s lap again. She could always do that afterward. Her fingers were tender, but precise, she made sure not a single spot was skipped. 

As she finished rinsing out Janai’s dreadlocks thoroughly, Amaya gathered all the dreadlocks together and squeezed as much water out as she could again, repeatedly. When no more water came off, Amaya grabbed the towel and wrapped it around them and squeezed again.

Soft tapping on her chest woke the Sunfire elf from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open to see a grinning Amaya looking at her with an adorable smile that made Janai’s heart flutter. 

“ _I am sorry for falling asleep,_ ” she apologized, to which the brunette shook her head.

_‘No need to apologize, I take it as that I did a good job,’_ Amaya responded and winked, then felt relief as Janai confirmed that she had indeed done a good job. 

“ _It was_ really _nice, babe._ ” Janai took Amaya’s hands in her own and planted kisses on the woman’s knuckles. “ _Thank you._ ” 

_‘Do you want me to help retwist them as well?’_ Amaya asked before grabbing the mist-spray bottle. Janai sat up and nodded, then turned a bit so Amaya could spray her locs with the moisturizing oil. _‘We’ll do that on the bed, is that alright?’_

“ _But of course, I do not want you to strain your back._ ” Janai closed her eyes as Amaya sprayed the oil on, turning around when Amaya tapped her to let the elf know she was finished. 

Neither of them had bothered to put anything on, they wouldn’t be disturbed until late morning anyway. The hearth, which was lit, kept their bedchamber a pleasant temperature and offered them plenty of light. 

While Janai worked on the front, Amaya focused on the dreadlocks in the back. Every time she’d smooth out the roots between her fingertips, then roll them between her palms, spray a little bit of water on the roots of the next one and repeat. Every now and then Amaya would sneakily press a kiss on Janai’s neck, causing the elf’s skin to form goosebumps. 

When all of Janai’s dreadlocks had been retwisted, Amaya took the thin scarf that the Sunfire elf handed her and folded it into a big triangle. She placed the folded side over Janai’s forehead, right below her hairline, then tied the ends in the back, underneath the dreadlocks. 

A shiver went through her spine as she felt Amaya’s fingertips dance over her back, Janai sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, savoring the feathery touch. Her lips curled into a smile as she felt Amaya’s hands creep around her waist and pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressed together. She leaned her head to the side, offering Amaya’s head room on her shoulder. 

Instead of resting her chin on Janai’s shoulder, Amaya pressed her lips against the side of the Sunfire elf’s throat. She smirked as she felt a soft moan vibrating through Janai’s throat and softly nibbled on the tender skin right below the elf’s ear. Her hands loosened their grip on Janai’s waist and wandered onto the Queen’s back, starting to massage the warm skin.

“ _Nah ah,_ ” Janai interrupted as she turned around, causing Amaya’s eyes to look at her with worry. “ _You have done enough already, babe._ ” Before Amaya had the chance to object, Janai got up and instructed the brunette to lay down onto her stomach. She placed her knees next to Amaya’s hips and sat down on the upper legs, just below the brunette’s buttocks. 

From the nightstand’s drawer, Janai grabbed a small bottle of lubricant and put some of it in the palm of her hand. She placed the bottle on the nightstand and rubbed her palms together, then placed them onto Amaya’s back. First she made sure to spread the lubricant out, starting at the neck, to the shoulder blades and down all the way to the buttocks. 

Amaya closed her eyes as Janai’s hands massaged her back, causing her to relax more and more. It was actually hard to keep herself from drifting off, that was until she felt Janai’s hands creep down her buttocks and between her thighs. 

She could feel her cheeks burn and her heart beat rapidly as the Sunfire elf spread her legs apart a little. Amaya bit down on her lip as she felt Janai’s fingertips trace the bottom of her butt cheeks inward, sending a rush of arousal through her. Her nails clawed at the pillow underneath her arms and face, muffling any sounds that might escape her mouth by pressing the lower half of her face into it. 

* * *

A smug and satisfied smirk crept onto Janai’s face as she saw Amaya’s response, relieved to see the brunette not giving her the sign to stop. Still, she wanted to make absolutely sure, so she drew her fingers onto Amaya’s back drawing a rainbow-like curve. She leaned forward and placed her hand next to one of Amaya’s, it took a few seconds, but then the brunette reached out and drew a circle on the back of Janai’s hand, over and over again. To this, the Sunfire elf smirked and pressed a soft kiss in between Amaya’s shoulder blades and leaned back up, both hands caressing the soft flesh of Amaya’s buttocks once again. Her fingers slid down, slowly sliding between the already wet folds, eliciting a muffled moan from Amaya. 

Amaya’s eyes opened wide as Janai’s fingers suddenly plunged inside of her up to the elf’s knuckles, causing her throat to vibrate as a, undoubtedly, loud moan filled the room. 

Janai retracted her fingers and got off of Amaya’s legs, as expected the brunette looked up in confusion. Janai smiled smugly and made sure Amaya could read her lips when she told her future wife to close her eyes and keep them closed. 

_‘Fine_ ,’ Amaya replied as she playfully rolled her eyes at Janai and closed her eyes. She really wasn’t sure what to expect, but somehow it didn’t really bother her, she trusted Janai more than anyone. 

After making sure Amaya wasn’t peeking, Janai walked to the other side of the bed and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand. 

Amaya felt two taps on her shoulders, then she felt Janai sitting down onto the back of her upper legs again. Almost immediately she felt Janai’s fingers slide inside her again, clearly the elf had gotten more lubricant, because the fingers felt wet and cold. It sent a pleasant shiver through her, but as fast as Janai’s fingers had entered, they retracted. A slightly frustrated groan rumbled in Amaya’s throat, but then she felt them at her entrance again. Then she realized it felt different, but she didn’t have the opportunity to think about it any more. 

Her hips thrust forward, firm but slow. Janai felt shivers go through her as she heard a deep moan coming from Amaya. She moved one of Amaya’s legs up a bit, bending at the knee, to give her more room to move easier. As she found a nice rhythm, Janai kept moving her hips back and forth at a somewhat slow pace. Though after a few moments she realized she didn’t like not being able to meet her lover’s eyes while making love to Amaya. Janai retracted and nudged Amaya’s shoulder, gesturing for the brunette to turn around. 

Her cheeks were burning, her breathing slightly ragged. She looked at Janai and her eyes lowered, taking in the harness around the Sunfire elf’s hips. A chuckle rose in her throat as Janai was quick to position in between her legs again, eager to get back to it. Amaya held up a hand and grabbed one of the many pillows on the other side of the bed and placed it underneath her lower back and buttocks. _‘Now I’m ready for you, my love_.’ 

Janai let out a shaky breath, her cheeks flushed, nodded and positioned herself in between Amaya’s legs. Right before she pressed the tip of the strap-on against Amaya’s slick folds, Janai leaned down to press her lips onto Amaya’s for a passionate kiss. Her hands searched for Amaya’s and once they found them, their fingers intertwined, their palms pressed against each other. 

It wasn’t long before Janai had found the same rhythm as before, Amaya looked into the Queen’s amber eyes, biting her lip as Janai thrust into her. The heat in her lower abdomen intensified with each thrust, Amaya’s breathing became more ragged, drops of sweat forming on her forehead. She had been trying to fight it, but eventually Amaya was simply unable to keep her eyes from closing. 

Janai watched Amaya’s face as she rocked her hips, she drank in every little sound the brunette produced and sucked in a breath as she felt Amaya’s nails digging into the skin on the back of her hands. She could tell that her fiancée was getting closer and closer to climaxing, as the muscles on the brunette’s lower belly tensed and cheeks were a dark shade of pink. Janai bit her lower lip as she felt the heat in her stomach increase as she watched Amaya nearing an orgasm, causing her hips to move a bit faster. She adored the way Amaya’s body responded when she started to sway her hips slightly in a fluid motion from side to side. 

Flashes of color danced on the inside of her eyelids as Janai’s hips swayed, Amaya’s hands broke out of the Sunfire elf’s grip and grabbed onto Janai’s hips firmly. Her nails dug into the dark skin as she felt her muscles clench and the ball of heat and nerves explode inside her. Her body spasmed and started to tremble as she felt a wave of liquid between her inner thighs. 

“Goodness…” Janai breathed as she watched Amaya orgasm, body spasming and liquid squirting out. Despite having experienced it many times before, Janai still found herself in absolute awe every time she made her future wife squirt. She slowly pulled out and removed the strap-on’s harness from her hips, then tossed it to the other end of the bed. 

* * *

As Amaya felt Janai snuggle up to her, she let out a soft sigh. Her body was still trembling, but Janai held her regardless, cheek resting on her chest in between her breasts. Her hands caressed Janai’s back and the arm that rested across her belly, smiling blissfully. 

Janai looked up and smiled in response when she saw the blissful smile on Amaya’s lips, causing her heart to flutter in her chest. The woman was absolutely breathtaking and she was grateful that she would get to call Amaya her wife in the near future. The human made her incredibly happy, there was nobody else Janai could imagine spending her life with. Her fingers gently caressed the side of Amaya’s belly until the brunette’s body once again started to spasm. Janai grinned as she saw Amaya laugh soundlessly, while trying to make her stop. It was absolutely adorable to Janai that her wife-to-be was ticklish, but she gave in and stopped tickling Amaya. 

She opened her eyes as she tugged on Janai’s arm, gesturing for the Sunfire elf to come closer. As Janai did, Amaya cupped the elf’s face in her hands and pulled her closer, pressing her lips onto Janai’s, repeatedly. 

_‘I love you.’_ Amaya smiled despite the tears in her eyes.

“ _Babe, what is wrong?_ ” Janai asked, her voice filled with worry. She gently wiped away a set of tears before Amaya shook her head.

_‘Nothing’s wrong. I love you, is all,’_ Amaya clarified and pressed a kiss on the inside of Janai’s hand. The Queen smiled, amber eyes now getting glassy too. 

“ _I love you too, my Sun._ ” Janai kissed Amaya passionately and chuckled as Amaya flipped her over, now hovering over her. 

_‘You are my heart.’_ Amaya felt her cheeks flush, but didn’t look away, her eyes still looking into Janai’s amber ones. Her heartbeat slowed as she waited for the Queen to respond. 

The words Amaya had signed repeated over and over again in her mind. Janai actually wondered for a few seconds if she had understood correctly, but her heart knew she had understood it perfectly. Her hands caressed Amaya’s cheeks as Janai drowned into her fiancée’s brown eyes, trying to find the right words. But nothing she could think of was good enough, none of them matched the way she felt right this moment. One of her hands found Amaya’s and took it into her own, leading it to the part of her chest where her heart was. They looked into each other’s eyes as Amaya’s hand was placed where Janai’s heart was located. 

Under her hand Amaya felt Janai’s heart beating rapidly, causing her own heart to match the fast pace. The Queen didn’t need to speak or sign anything in response, as the elf’s heart said it all. 


End file.
